


Not Quite Vanilla

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Language, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan wants to bring a little more passion into his and Phil’s sex life.





	

Sometimes I wish sex was more. Don’t get me wrong, I love sex. Especially with my boyfriend. However, I feel as though we are more vanilla than anything else. We kiss, we fuck, and then we sleep. I would enjoy something a bit more passion filled. I guess after so many years together, we have gotten a bit stale between the sheets.

I’ve decided to fix our rut. One of us has to and it might as well be me. I’ve decided to tease Phil so he just has to take me. Friday morning, I put my plan into action.

I saunter into the kitchen without a shirt on. Why wear a shirt when it’s just going to come off later? I have a pair of tight boxers on and pajama pants slung low on my hips. I’ve placed my boxers so they’re almost as low as my pants. I know Phil loves the sight of the V leading down to my crotch. I know it will get him going.

Phil’s leaning against the counter; eating cereal as normal. His sweats have fallen down slightly. I can see a bit of his hip from where his shirt has ridden up. I would love to bite right there. I can feel my cock twitch at the thought.

I move around the kitchen in an over exaggerated way. Over stretching to elongate my torso. Bending at the waist so he gets a good look at my ass. When I stood up after that one, I caught Phil looking. His face flashed pink and he darted his eyes away. I give him a sly smile and glances down. My movements seem to be having an effect already and I haven’t even started.

I unnecessarily brush against him on my way out of the kitchen. I can feel his have hard dick twitch against the back of my hand. I smile at him and glance at him out of the corner of my eye. He takes a deep breath.

I spread out on the couch, trying to flaunt my best features. Phil stands in the doorway of the lounge and watches me. I can see him out of the corner of my eye. I stretch in a way that I hope is as sexy as it’s suppose to be in my mind.

I can see him trying to subtly readjust himself. A knowing smile graces my lips. He’s doing exactly what I hope he would do. Get all hot and bothered. He’ll have to play with me now.

I abandon my cereal on the table and walk past Phil. Again, I brush against him. I smile to myself as he fidgets from the contact. Before I’m completely out the door, I feel him grab my wrist. He spins me around so I’m caught between him and the wall.

“Where are you going?” he asks in a breathy tone.

“Shower,” I reply trying to keep calm. He takes a small step towards me. Eliminating what little distance there was between us.

“I know what you’re doing,” he whispers in my ear. Phil gently bites on my earlobe and begins working his lips down my neck. His lips seem to dance like a feather towards my collar bone.

“What am I doing?” I ask quietly. I sharply inhale as he bites down on my collar bone. The bite is hard enough for me to feel it, but gentle enough that it won’t leave much of a mark.

“Getting me all bothered so I’ll fuck you senseless,” he murmurs into my skin.

Phil had been moving one of his hands up and down my side while he was talking. He takes that hand and runs it across my hip towards my crotch. I gasp as his hand ghosts over my cock. Phil knows how to wind me up, to get me going. I feel him reattach his lips to my hot neck. He’s still ghosting his hand over my cock.

“Phil!” I moan out. It feels as though my skin is starting on fire and we haven’t really started yet.

“Yes Dan?” he asks as he runs his nose next to my ear.

“Please,” I plead. My voice sounds small and breathy.

“Please what babe?”

“Please-,” his fingers brush my tip.

I can feel my cock straining against the fabric of my underwear. I let out a throaty moan and bend my knees slightly. Phil steps back slightly and smirks at me. I’m starting to pant and I feel as though my face is flushed. Phil’s lips are slightly swollen and his breathing is jagged.

Phil takes me by the hand and pulls me out of the lounge. My head is slightly swimming. He leads me into his room and shuts the door behind me. Phil pushes me gently onto the bed and I fall willingly. He pulls off his shirt before climbing on top of me.

I love his skin. It’s porcelain with the right mix of hair and imperfections. Actually, he has no imperfections because he’s perfect to me. I’m getting distracted by looking at him. He’s straddling my hips; balancing on his knees. Phil cups my face in both his hands and places a gentle kiss upon my lips. I smile into it. However, gentle and sweet doesn’t last long.

Phil breaks the kiss suddenly and pushes me roughly onto the bed. He shimmies off and grabs my pants. He quickly pulls them down; taking my boxers with them. I see him look me up and down with a smile on his face. He licks his lips before he speaks.

“Up towards the top.” I scramble backwards towards the headboard. Phil finishes declothing before walking over to the side table. He grabs the lube and stands back to look at me. I take the opportunity to drink him in. His black hair is a mess. His sky blue eyes are taken over with lust. My eyes wander down towards his member. It’s strained away from his stomach; turning red and starting to leak.

I bite my lip and let out a soft moan. I want him. I want him more than I have wanted him in a long time. I can’t help myself. I let my hand wander down to my shaft. I gently stroke up and down as Phil moves around the bed before settling between my legs. I pull my hand away as Phil begins to slowly kisses up my body.

“Have-“ he plants a on my left thigh.  

“I-“ he kisses my right thigh.

“ever-“ he ghosts his tongue over my slit.

“told-“ he kisses my lower stomach.

“you-“ he kisses right above my belly button.

“how-“ he kisses one nipple.

“amazing-“ he does the same to the other.

“you-“ he kisses and softly grazes his teeth against my neck.

“look?” he gives my a long, deep kiss on the lips.  Phil’s lips are soft and sweet against my chapped ones. It’s my favorite thing about Phil. The way that he makes me feel when we kiss. It was a tender moment that ended too soon. Phil abruptly broke the kiss and the lustful part of him took over again.

“Spread your legs as far as you can baby,” he says as he nudges my legs apart. I spread my legs as far as I can comfortably go.

Phil started biting me up and down as his hand started working my cock.

“So hard for me aren’t you baby?” Phil smirked then flicked his tongue over my slit.

“Yes Phil. All for you.” My head begins to swim.

“Tell me what you want baby. _Beg_ for it.” He had began to work his fingers down my shaft. Dancing across my balls towards my hole.

“Mhm-Phil!” I gasp as he runs his finger around my rim. He pulls back and grabs the lube. I watch him coat his fingers while waiting for it to warm up. I bite my lip in anticipation. Phil runs his finger around the rim before gently pressing his pointer finger in.

I can feel myself involuntarily clench around it. Phil slowly begins to drag it in and out. I can feel myself relax the longer he goes on. He adds his middle finger without warning. I buck my hips slightly. Phil begins to speed up.

“More Phil,” I grunt out. My hips are keeping time with his fingers and I feel a sheen across my skin as he starts scissoring me.

“What was that baby?” he asks as he dips his head to bite my hip. I thrust my hips up at the contact.

“More please Phil. More,” I cry out. Phil looks at me and smiles while he works a third finger inside of me. I mew at and welcome the intrusion. Phil works on stretching me while brushing finger tips against my prostate. I’m thrusting back against his fingers.

“You’re being so good,” he kisses me as he removes his fingers, “I’ll reward you.” I whimper at the sudden lack of pressure in my ass. Phil chuckles before grabbing the lube and running it over his cock. He takes his cock and runs it over my hole.

“Tell me what you want Dan,” he says as he continues to tease me.

“Your cock. Please,” I reply as i wriggle beneath him.

“Oh come on love. You can beg better than that.”

“Please Phil. Please fill me with your cock. Please fuck me hard and fast. Make me come Phil. Fuck me Phil. Fuck me please!” The words come tumbling out of my mouth as I impale myself on his dick.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He guides his cock into my hole. I moan as he starts to fill me. Phil slides all the way in before waiting a moment so I can adjust.

“Please Phil,” I whimper. I feel him begin to move in and out. He starts out slow at first, but soon picks up the pace.

I look up at Phil above me. His hair is sticking to him due to sweat. His eyes are closed and low moans are escaping his lips. I dig my nails into his biceps and throw my head back. I give completely into the pleasurable sensation coming from below.

I arch my back and let out a loud moan as Phil hits my prostate. He pounds into me as hard as he can. Hitting my spot over and over again.

“Phil! God Phil! Don’t stop!” It’s as though he is doing double time now. I grip hard on his shoulder blades; hard enough to leave bruises. I’m nearly screaming when I feel the heat building in my lower stomach. Phil is almost as loud and as close as me.

“Dan! Come! I can’t-“ I don’t let Phil finish before I explode all over both of our chests. Two thrusts later, Phil follows suit. He slows down before stopping completely. I’m gulping at the air trying to fill my aching lungs. Phil presses his forehead to mine. He’s panting as hard as I am.

Phil pulls off and rolls onto the bed next to me. We  for a while. The only sound is our breathing. I reach out and intertwine our fingers together.

“Hey Phil.”

“Yeah Dan.”

“We should do that more often.” I hear him chuckle just before sleep over took me.


End file.
